The Little Merman
by Heatherstar16
Summary: When Naruto, a young merman, falls in love with a human prince, he is willing to give anything to be with him. But when he gives up somthing precious, can he get the one thing he needs befor time is up?  ItaNaru, Shonen Ai, Language!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Han's Christian Anderson, but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter one: Fathoms below

It was a misty morning over the ocean as dolphins slashed and played about the waves.

Seagulls flew and landed in the water and seemed to speak to the dolphins.

A grand ship appeard out of the mist and the seagulls took flight and the dolphins swam away.

On the ship humans were fishing. They were also singing.

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard heave ho.  
Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you In mysterious fathoms below.

Fathoms below,  
Below,  
From whence wayward westerlies blow.  
Where Minato is king and his merpeople sing In mysterious fathoms below.

On the ship a young man with long darkend hair, and deep grey eyes, leaned against the rail.

This was crown prince Itachi Uchiha.

Beside him his younger brother also leaned against the rail but he had his head in his arms and he was bored.

Itachi did not show it but he was in pure, bliss right at this moment.

Itachi loved the sea. Every morning from his window he would watch the sun rise over the deep, blue waters. Every evening when the sun set it painted the sea beautiful shades of red, yellow, orange and pink that mixed with deepening blues.

He loved the sound, the sight even the smell of the sea and the feel of the wind andf the waves on his face.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He stood up and walked along the ship. He saw his advisor Sarutobi leaning over the side, seasick.

He stood up and took Itachi's shoulder still breathing heavily. Itachi shook his head.

The sailors were in a good mood.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea.  
King Minato must be in a friendly type mood today."

Itachi stared at the sailor. "King Minato?"  
He asked eyebrow raised in mild interest.

Another sailor stepped up. "Why, the ruler of the merpeople lad, thought every good sailor knew about him."

Sarutobi shook his head. "Merpeople. Itachi, pay no attention to this nonsence."

The sailor went up to him. "It ain't nonsence, it's the truth! I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean the live all over the place!"

Itachi leaned against the railing. Wether merpeople existed or not he didn't know.  
But he did wonder what life would be like deep under the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashio Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little merman

Chapter 2: Concert missed

Unknown to the human world, another world existed. It was unlike any world the humans had ever seen, for the sailor's words were indeed true.

Benieth the surface, sunlight shone down on a wonderland of amazing plants and creatures, none more fasinating than the merpeople.

Torso, face, and arms of a human, but the tail of a fish. Wonderous beings they were.

And on this day, the merpeople were swiming somewhere in large groups.

They swam through seaweed forests, past coral reefs, and through a cave. Finaly the grandest sight in all the seas spread out before them:

A glittering castle made out of golden coral. It shone benieth the rays of the sun that shined on the surface of the sea. It was a sight that no matter how many times you see it, it takes your breath away.

On this day the merpeople crowded the grand chamber where a concert, featuring the children of King Minato, was to take place.

A small seahorse came out.

"And now, his royal highness: King Minato!"

Grand music played as two dolphins swam into the hall, they were attached to a chariot in which a merman with golden hair and seablue eyes, and a tail of darker blue, sat. He carried a trident. The merpeople cheered as he rode over them to the chandelier that hung above the hall. His trident glowed gold, and he touched it to the chandelier and it lit up.

The seahorse spoke again.

And now, the distingused court composer, and advisor the king himself. Introducing, Iruka Umino!"

The people applauded as a younger merman swam into the chamber waving. He had brown hair in a ponytale and a distinctive scar on his nose.

He swam up to where King Minato sat on the royal balcony to watch the show, and bowed respectivly. Minato nodded.

"I'm really looking forward to this preformance Iruka."

Iruka nodded. "Your highness, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted.  
Your children will be spectacular!"

Minato laughed warmly. "Yes and especialy my youngest son, Naruto."

"Yes he has the most beautiful voice in all the seas. If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while."

He muttered the last part so Minato couldn't hear and swam to the cunductors stand. The lights dimmed and he took out his music book and baton.

Opening the book to the right page he tapped his baton and waved it. The music started. A bubble curtan parted and three large shells came up and opened revealing two merpeople per shell. They began to sing.

Ah we are the children of Minato.  
Great father who loves us And named us well.  
Deidara, Sakura, Ino, Sasori, Kakashi, Hinata.

The first merman came out, a handsome merman with long blond hair with one bang covering the left eye, his eyes were light blue, his tail was deep green.

A mermaid swam out, she had long pink hair and green eyes, her tail was red and she had matching shell bra.

The next was a blond mermaid, her hair was in a ponytale and her eyes were a light blue, her tail and bra were purple.

A red head merman was next, his tail a deep red-brown color.

Another merman with silver hair and a mask that coverd his face exept one eye, his tail was dark blue.

And finaly a pretty mermaid with long black hair and lavender eyes, tail and bra came out.

They swam around as one last shell came up.

And then there is the youngest,  
In his musical debut.  
Our seventh little brother,  
We're presenting him to you.  
To sing a song Iruka wrote,  
His voice is like a bell,  
He's our brother Naru...

The shell opened but instead of a merman, there was only water. The royal siblings gasped. The crowed gasped, Iruka gasped and turned nervously to look at King Minato who was furious.

"NARUTO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Meman

Chapter 3: The shark, Jiraya, and Orochimaru

In a shipwreck gravyard, a young merman was swiming, looking around excitedly.

This merman looked almost exactly like King Minato: Blond hair that was more gold, eyes of blue that put sapphires to shame, his skin was tan, and he had three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

He saw a shipwreck and felt a rush of excitment.

"Naruto, wait up!"

Naruto scoffed impatiantly.

"Kiba! Hurry up!"

A brown haired merman with red triangle shaped marks on his cheeks and a darkblue tail swam up to him, a white dogfish swam along side him. The merman stopped near Naruto and took deep breaths.

"You know Akamaru and I can't swim as fast as you."

Naruto ignored him. He smiled and pointed to the ship.

"There it is, isn't it amazing?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, it's awsome!"

The two teens and dogfish swam up to the port hole in the side of the ship.

They swam inside, they didn't even notice the shadow that spread across the area.

Inside they swam through the halls and then came to a room within. Naruto looked around, he then saw somthing silver and shining.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!"

he swam over and picked up a fork.

"Have you ever seen anything so cool before?"

Kiba looked at it. "No, er what is it?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. But maby Pervy-toad will."

He put the fork into his bag. Akamaru then started to bark. Kiba swam up to him.

"What's the matter buddy?"

Naruto then saw a pipe. "Hmm I wonder what this is."

Kiba thought he saw a shadow outside the window.

"Hey Naruto, I think we need to get out of here."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Will you relax. Nothing's gonna happen."

Kiba stared at him. Niether merteen saw the shaodow of a blue shark outside the window but Akamaru did, he began to bark franticly getting Kiba's attention.

Kiba looked around and saw the sharp teeth of the shark.

"WOAH! SHARK!"

Naruto looked up. The shark broke through the window. The two boys and dog swam for it. They went to an upper deck. The shark broke through and began chomping after them.

Naruto's bag caught on a loose floor boared, right in the sharks path. Naruto swam back for it. He managed to get it barely dodging the shark.

The two boys swam through the port hole. The shark broke through it as though it wasn't even there.

The boys and Akamaru raced the shark around the ship yard. They swam through an anchor hole and the shark tried to get them but got stuck.

Naruto and Kiba high-fived and then went to the surface.

On a rock on the surface a white toad with red marks on his face, was playing with a telescope and looking around with it.

"Okay please let me see a pretty girl today."

A yell brought him out of his thoughts.

"Jiraya!"

Jiraya looked down with the telescope to see an eye whose shade of blue rivaled the sea itself.

"Today must be my lucky day!"

He brought the telescope down only to see the face of Naruto.

"Ah man, it's just the kid." He sighed sadly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and brought up the bag.

"Look what we found today."

Jiraya dug through the bag and pulled out the fork.

"Well, this one's very unique."

Naruto leaned forward in interest. "What is it?"

"It's a dingle hopper!"

Naruto leaned forward more. "A dingle hopper?"

The toad nodded. "Humans use these to straighten their hair out."

Naruto took the fork back.

"I hope you're right about this one. Remember the last time?"

Kiba held up the pipe.

"What about this one?" Jiraya took it.

"Well, I haven't seen one of these in years. It's a snarfblack."

Kiba and Naruto's eyes widened with more interest.

"Now the snarfblack dates back to prehistoric times, when humans used to just sit around and stare at each other all day. It got boring and so they invented this snarfblack to make fine music."

He put it to his mouth and blew but instead of music, mud and seaweed came out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Music? Oh no the concert! Oh my god, my dad's gonna kill me!"

Kiba looked at Naruto in panic. "That was today?"

Naruto took the "dingle hopper" and "snarfblack", stuffed them in his bag, and waving a quick by to Jiraya, dove back underwater.

Naruto and Kiba and Akamaru swam as fast as they could. They past by a reef, but didn't see the young merman hiding there.

This merman had silver hair in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a deep puple tail, he also wore glasses.

One of his eyes glowed yellow as he took in the two swimming merboys.

In a cave, a merman with a tail like a seasnake, sat in the shadows looking at a bubble, he saw what the young merman saw.

"Yes hurry home little Prince, we wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we? Huh, celebration indeed, Bah!"

He picked a shrimp and threw it in his mouth. He came out of the shadows.  
Long dark hair floated about, pail skin on his torso, a deep purple tail, his eyes were yellow and had slit like pupils, purple fanglike markings rested at the corner of his eyes.

"Look at me, wasted away to nothing, banished, exciled, practicly starving. While he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate, well I'll give them somthing to celebrate soon enough. Kabuto!"

Kabuto appeared. "Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru put his fingers together,

"Keep an eye on Minato's youngest son, he may be the key to his undoing."

Kabuto bowed and swam out the cave. Orochimaru chuckled quietly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 4: Part of that world.

Naruto floated in front of his dissapointed father's throne. Kiba was just outside with Akamaru. Iruka floated along side the King, looking pissed off. Minato sighed.

"I just don't know what to do with you, Naruto."

"Dad I'm sorry I just forgot..."

"As a result of your careless, behavior, the entire celebration was..."

"Ruined, completley destroyed!"

Iruka swam towards the Prince, he was furious.

"This concert was to be, the highlight of my career, NOW THANKS TO YOU I'M THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE WHOLE SEAKINGDOM!"

Naruto coverd his ears at Iruka's rant.  
Kiba swam forward.

"But it wasn't his fault!"

He realised that everyone's attention was on him.

"Well, first this shark attacked us, and we tried to swim away and then it got caught, then this toad came and was all like "this is this and that is that" and..."

Kiba put his hands to his mouth when he realised what he said. Minato looked up. "Toad?"

Naruto glared at Kiba, who ducked behind the Prince. Minato glared at them.

"What? Naruto, you went up to the suface again, didn't you?"

Naruto tried to look innocent.

"Nothing happened."

Minato put a hand to his forhead.

"Oh Naruto, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those, humans!"

He said the last word with deep contempt.  
Naruto frowned.

"Dad they're not barbarians!"

Minato wasn't listening.

"They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish eater's hook?"

Naruto shook his head in frustration.

"I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child anymore!"

Minato had enough. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obay my rules!"

"But if you would just listen...!"

"Not another word! And I am never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?"

Naruto tried to hold in his emotions but he felt anger and frustrastion. He turned and swam away, Kiba followed his friend.

Minato watched him leave and felt a little guilty for scolding him like that. He put his head in his hand. Iruka swam up to him.

"Iruka, do you think I was to hard on him."

"Of course not your majesty, Naruto needs to learn that his place is under the sea and he should not be flitting to the surface all the time. If he was my son, I'd keep him under tight control."

Minato thought for a moment. He then got an idea. "Your absolutly right, Naruto needs constant supervision, someone to keep him out of trouble."

Iruka nodded his head. "Of course."

"And you are just the merman to do it."

"That's right I...what?" Iruka looked at the king in shock.

"Me?"

Minato looked at him firmly. "You. Now go find him and keep an eye on him."

Iruka reluctantly bowed and swam out of the throne room.

"Why me? Why? I should be composing musical master peices not babysitting a headstrong teenager."

He sighed in defeat. He looked up when he saw Kiba swim up to Naruto, he took a red bag from Akamaru and handed it to Naruto.

They looked around and then swam off. Iruka followed after him.

For a time they swam off. By the time they stopped Iruka was exausted. He barely kept up with them.

He saw Naruto and Kiba move a large boulder form in front of a cave. He and Kiba and Akamaru swam into it.

Iruka swam over and with some difficulty, managed to move the rock. Inside he soon came to a large grotto with a hole in the very top letting in light. His eyes widened as he saw shelf after shelf of human's treasures.

There were dishes, paintings, articles of clothing, books, candle holders, hour glassses, vases, jewlery, coins, instruments and all sorts of other knick knacks.

Iruka looked and saw Naruto laying on a rock formation at the bottom, looking at the fork he found. Kiba swam up to him.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at him. "If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad."

Iruka listened closly while hiding in the doorway.

Naruto began to sing.

Look at this stuff,  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't ya think my collection's complete?  
Naruto put the fork in a candle holder with a knife and a spoon and looked around the cavern.

Wouldn't ya think I'm the boy,  
The boy who has everything?

Look at this trove,  
Treasures untold,  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here ya think,  
Sure he's got everything.

Naruto swam around amongst the objects.

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty.  
I've got whosits and whatsits galore.

You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty.

Naruto showed Kiba and Akamaru a box with some corkscrews.

But who cares?  
No big deal.  
I want more.

Naruto looked longingly at the hole in the top of the cave. Iruka listened intently as Naruto revialed his secert longing.

I wanna be,  
Where the people are.  
I wanna see,  
Wanna see em dancing,  
Walking around on those...

Naruto spun a little music box that depicted two people dancing then turned to Kiba.  
What do call em?  
Oh, feet.

Naruto and Kiba chuckled a bit.  
Iruka scoffed softly.

Flipping your fins ya don't get too far,  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing,  
Strolling along down a...  
What's that word again? Street.

Naruto and Kiba swam up to the top of the cave.

Up where they walk,  
Up where they run,  
Up where they stay all day in the sun,  
Wandering free,  
Wish I could be,  
Part of that world.

What would I give,  
If I could live out of these waters.  
What would I pay,  
To spend a day warm on the sand.

Naruto lay on the bottom of the cave imagining that he was laying on a beach in the warm sun. Kiba lay next to him. Akamaru buried himself in the sand on the bottom.  
Naruto then sat up.

Betcha on land,  
They understand,  
Bet they don't reprimand their children,  
Bright men and women,  
Sick of swimin,  
Ready to stand.

Naruto swan up and did a back flip. He swam to a shelf and pulled a book out.

I'm ready to know what the people know.  
Ask em my questions and get some answers.  
He swam to a painting of a woman and a candle. He fingered the flame.

What's a fire? And why does it...  
What's the word? Burn.  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to explore that shore up above.

Naruto swam to the very top and put his hand through the hole longingly.  
He fell back to the sea floor.

Out of the sea.  
Oh wish I could be,  
Part of that world.

Naruto and Kiba stared at the surface for a time. Naruto more intently.  
Iruka began to swim closer but accidently knocked over some objcts, creating a loud noise and alerting the boys to his presence.

Naruto looked around to see Iruka with a guilty look on his face.

"Iruka? What are you doing here?"

Iruka replaced the sheepish look with one of annoyance.

"No the question is what are you doing here Naruto? What is all this?"

Naruto looked around nervously. He fiddled with his fingers and he looked like his siter Hinata.

"Well...er...its um, just my collection."

Iruka stared at him. "Oh." He chuckled a bit. "I see. Your collection." He picked up a fish hook.

"IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D..."

Kiba swam up to him. "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

Naruto swam up to him. "Oh please Iruka, he'd never understand." Naruto looked at him with pleading crystal eyes.

Iruka's face softened a bit. He sighed.

"Naruto, you're under a lot of pressure down here."

He took Naruto's hand and started to lead him out of the cave.

"Come on, let's go home and well get you somthing warm to..."

A shadow crossed the surface blocking the light, Naruto looked up.

"What do you suppose?"

He swam out of the cave and headed for the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney , Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 5: Humans and the Storm

Naruto broke through the surface and saw the most incredible sight a merman could see.

A ship was sailing across the sea bathed in the light of a full, round, silver moon,  
lights shot from the ship and exploded in an incredible display of color.

Naruto laughed a bit as Iruka and Kiba broke the suface.

Iruka saw the ship. "Oh my god!"

Naruto started to swim towards the ship.  
Iruka called after him. "NARUTO COME BACK!"

Naruto reached the ship. He heard laughter, shouts, and livley music. He climbed up and saw several humans. Some were playing instruments, and some were dancing.

Naruto looked around and saw a younger human about his age, on the side, his arms were folded across his chest, and he looked grumpy, dark hair rose in spikes on the back of his head and dark eyes were scowling.

Another human came down from an upper part of the ship and Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

The human was taller than the younger man, he resembled the boy about as much as Naruto resembled Minato.

His hair was longer, and kept in a ponytale, his eyes were softer, he had two lines beneith his eyes, he wasn't scowling but his face was set in an indifferent expression.

Naruto smiled softly at this man. He was so handsome. Naruto never really liked girls in a romantic way.

"All right everyone! Quiet down."

The music stopped and everybody turned to an old man who slightly resembled a monkey.

"It is now my esteemed honour and privilage to present our Prince Itachi with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday gift."

He pointed to a large wrapped gift. The man Naruto was eyeing stepped forward.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'He's a Prince, like me? Itachi, so that's his name.'  
Naruto smiled.

The tarp was pulled off the gift to reveal a large statue that looked like Itachi, but while the face was the same, the pose was certanatly not one Itachi would do. He looked triumphant as though he climbed the highest mountain in the world, or won a great battle.

Itachi scowled at this, and the younger man snickered.

"Well it's...really somthing Sarutobi."

Itachi said. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at hearing his deep, silky voice.

Sarutobi stepped forward, a proud smile on his face.

"I commissioned it myself, of course I had hoped it would be a wedding present."  
He put emphasis on the last words.

Itachi growled and rolled his eyes. "Don't start that again."

He walked in the direction Naruto was in. Naruto ducked and hid against the ship as Itachi leaned over the rail.

Sarutobi sighed. "Itachi it isn't me alone, the entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

Naruto's heart sank at this. Itachi sighed.

"I don't care for women, I want to find the right boy, I know he's out there somewhere."

He said it quielty so Sarutobi couldn't hear but Naruto did, his heart felt lighter than before, he smiled and hoped mabey he would be the one.

Itachi looked up and stared in the distance. 'When I find him it'll just hit me,like lightning.'

As he thought it, lighting struck the sea and thunder sounded. The sky grew dark as clouds rolled across the moon, waves began to shake the boat, rain fell.

"Hurricane a comin'! Stand fast! Secure the rigging!"

The ships crew hurried into action. They pulled down the sails, the crew fought against the wind and the sea to keep the boat under control.

The winds were strong, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, rain came down hard as little pebbles.

Iruka and Kiba swam to the ship to look for Naruto.

The captain tried to steer the boat, but the force of the storm on the boat made him lose hold on the wheel.

The ship sailed over intence waves which crashed on the ship making crewmen lose their balance.

Itachi ran to the out of control wheel and took it, he tried to steer but it was very hard for him.

The storm grew more was thrown back into the sea by the force.  
Naruto swam back to the suface and saw lightning strike the ship's mast.

The mast caught on fire. Naruto's eyes widened in worry.

In the light of the flames, Itachi saw huge rocks poking out of the sea, he could no longer control the ship as it crashed against the rocks sending crewman into the sea.

Itachi's statue sank, Sarutobi tried to swim but was sinking. Itachi grabbed him and pulled him into the small boat the crew released. Itachi did a headcount and realised one was missing.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

The crew realised the younger Prince must still be on the ship.

Itachi dove into the water and swam to the ship. He got onto the deck. The mast then cracked and fell to the deck almost crushing Itachi.

Fire began to spread to more of the ship. Itachi knew it wouldn't be long before the fire reached the gunpowder and fireworks, he had to find Sasuke fast.

Itachi found Sasuke laying on the deck, he was half concious. Itachi picked him up and carried him across the burning deck, Itachi had nearly reached the edge when his foot fell through lose boards.

Itachi threw Sasuke into the sea. The crewmen helped Sasuke into the boat and looked up at Itachi who was still trapped.

Itachi tried to pull his foot free. The fire was spreading fast. In the lower deck of the ship the fire reached the cargo.

KABOOM!

The ship exploded, and debri fell into the sea. The crew watched in horror. There was no possible way Itachi could have survived.

Naruto's heart lurched, he dove into the water and swam to the wreck. He searched around for the Prince. Turning he saw Itachi floating on a piece of wood, unconcious.

A wave knocked Itachi into the sea and he began to sink. Naruto dove in after him and grabbed him and pulled him to the suface.

Fireworks exploded once again but Naruto was concentrating on carrying Itachi to saftey.

Naruto brought Itachi to a beach and lay him down. Naruto was exausted and layed his head on Itachi's chest and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 6: Part of your world

Naruto woke the next morning confused.  
The storm had past and a few clouds remained in the sky.

Naruto looked around realising he was on a beach and that a human was next to him.

The events of the previous night filled his head. Naruto leaned in closer to Itachi's face. Jiraya hopped up next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto ignored him, he was too focused on the face of the human he rescued.

"Is he...dead?" Naruto dreaded saying the last word.

Jiraya took a closer look. "It's hard to say."

He hopped to the foot of the human and leaned his head against it.

"Oh I can't make out a heart beat."  
He said sadly.

Itachi took a breath and Naruto smiled. "No look. He's breathing."

Naruto moved some of the dark hair away from his face. He caressed the his cheek.

"He's so beautiful." Naruto whispered.

What would I give,  
To live where you are? What would I pay,  
To stay here beside you?

Iruka and Kiba had spent the whole night looking for Naruto, they lay in the shallow water near the beach. Iruka saw Naruto laying on the beach. His jaw dropped as he realised not only was Naruto on a beach out of the sea but he had a human in his arms,  
a male human and was caressing his cheek and singing to him.

What would I do to see you,  
Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun,  
Just you and me.

The sun came out from the clouds as Itachi started to stir. He felt a hand on his cheek stroking him gently, and he heard the most beautiful voice that most certantly did not belong to a human. Itachi smiled as he was in pure bliss. He touched the hand of the angel who saved him.

And I could be,  
Part of your world.

Itachi opened his eyes to hopefully see the face of his saviour. He saw the sun shine behind the figure of a boy, the features were shadowed so Itachi could not see very clearly. He could barley make out two blue eyes.

The boy looked up suddenly and pulled away, Itachi tried to stop him but his head throbbed, Itachi put a hand to his head and closed his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi was pulled up by a pair of hands. Itachi looked and saw Sasuke helping him and Sarutobi appeared after him. Itachi looked around for the boy that saved him but no one else was around.

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke.  
Sarutobi put a hand to his shoulder.

"Thank goodness you are all right your highness."

"How did you survive?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi continued to look around.

"A boy, rescued me." Sasuke and Sarutobi's eyes widened as Itachi smiled.

"He had the most beautiful voice."

Itachi's knees gave caught him.

"I think he swallowed too much seawater."

Sarutobi nodded. "Let's go home."

In the sea Naruto watched as Itachi and his companions left. Iruka was panicking.

"We're just going to forget this whole thing ever happened. You won't tell the king, I won't tell him, I will stay in one piece."

Naruto lay on top of a rock whatching the men leave.

I don't know when,  
I don't know how,  
But I know somthing's starting right now.  
Watch and you'll see,  
Someday I'll be,  
Part of your world.

Waves crashed behind him as he deeply, wished with all his heart to be a human and join Itachi on land.

Naruto was so deeply in thought he didn't notice Kabuto in the water behind him, his eye glowing sending Orochimaru the vision.

In his layer Orochimaru laughed.

"Oh no,no,no. This is to rich, to easy. The child has fallen in love with a human, and not just any human: A Prince! Oh daddy will just love that." He said sarcasticly.

"King Minato's headstrong, love sick son, would make a charming addition to my little garden." He looked around with an evil grin.

In the entrance of the cave, a bunch of plant-like creatures trembled, once they were merpeople who came to Orochimaru for help, but they could never pay the price so Orochimaru cursed them.

Orochimaru laughed as he imagined Naruto and Minato as two of these things. The creatures shiverd in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 7: Under the sea.

The next morning Minato's children were hanging out in the chamber that was just outside their rooms. It was a room that was off the main palace and was the Princes' and Princess's hang out area.

Kakashi was lounging reading, Sasori was playing with some of his puppets, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were on the dressing table,

Deidara swam up to Naruto's room.  
"Hey Naruto, time to come out! You've been in there all morning!"

Naruto swam out humming to himself. His siblings looked up at him.

Naruto swam up to one of the mirrors and ran his fingers through his sunshine gold hair.

"What is with him latly?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know?"

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Yes?" He asked dreamily.

"Are...y-you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, wonderfully fine."

He swam towards the door. He was not paying attention and bumped into Mianto.

"Oh morning Dad." Naruto swam off humming.

Minato and his children looked after him.

"Oh he's got it bad." Sakura said.

Minato looked at her. "What? What does he got?" He was confused.

"Isn't it obvious Daddy? Naruto's in love." Ino sighed dreamily.

Minato scratched his head. "Naruto? In love?" He then smiled at the thought.

Later Naruto was laying on a reef staring up at the surface. Iruka was pacing nervously.

"Okay so far so good. I don't think the King knows, but it won't be easy keeping this a secret for long."

"Well if you ask me, you should just forget about it, too troublesome." A lazy little crab with a black ponytail said.

"Easy for you to say Shikamaru." Iruka snapped.

Naruto sat up. "I've got to see him again, tonight, Pervy-toad knows where he lives."

Iruka turned and frowned at Naruto''s words.

"Naruto! Will you please get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs!"

Naruto wasn't listening. "I'll swim upto his castle, then Kiba and Akamaru will splash around to get his attention and then..."

"Down here is your home!" Iruka said.

He swam up to Naruto and got his attention.

"Naruto, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess, life under the sea is far better than anything they could ever have up there."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

The seaweed is always greener,  
In sombody else's lake,  
Iruka frowned when he saw Naruto staring up at the surface.

You dream about going up there,  
But that is a big mistake.  
Just look at the world around you,  
Right here on the ocean floor.

Such wonderful things around you,  
What more is you looking for?

A bunch of fish swam around Naruto. Iruka started to dance a bit.

Under the sea,  
Under the sea,  
Darling it's better down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me!

Up on the shore they work all day,  
Out in the sun they slave away,  
While we're devoting full time to floating,  
Under the sea.

Iruka played some shells like a piano.  
A lobster swam and sang along with him.

Down here all the fish are happy,  
And soft in the waves the way they roll,

A dolphin swam and flipped happily then swam off. A sad looking fish in a bubble floated by. Naruto felt a little sorry for it.

The fish on the land aren't happy,  
They're sad cause they're in a bowl,  
But fish in the bowl is lucky,  
They're in for a worser fate,  
One day when the boss get's hungry,

Iruka popped the bubble and the fish landed on a reef that was setup similar to a plate.

Guess who's going to be on the plate.  
Whoa no!  
Under the sea.  
Under the sea.  
Nobody beats us,  
Fries us and eats us in frickazee.  
We're what the land folk loves to cook,  
Under the sea we're off the hook

We have no troubles,  
Life is the bubbles,  
Under the sea.  
(Under the sea.)  
Under the sea.  
(Under the sea.)

A bunch of fish and other creatures of the deep showed up, and began to play along to Iruka's song.

Since life is sweet here,  
We've got to be here naturaly.  
(Natural-ee-ee-ee)  
Even the sturgen and the ray,  
They get the urge and start to play.  
We've got the spirit,  
You've got to hear it.  
Under the sea.

A bunch of sea creatures were playing musical instruments.

The newt plays the flute,  
The carp plays the harp,  
The plaice plays the bass,  
(and they're sounding sharp)  
The bass plays the brass,  
The chub plays the tub,  
The fluke is the duke of soul,  
(yeah)  
The ray he can play,  
The ling's on the strings,  
The trout rocking out,  
The black fish, she sings,  
The smelt and the sprat,  
They know where it's at,  
And oh that blowfish blow!

Kiba appeared and was a little confused by what was going on. He saw Naruto and swam up to him and whispered in his ear.  
Naruto smiled and the merboys swam away.  
Iruka was too busy enjoying his song that he didn't notice.

Yeah! Under the sea!  
(Under the sea!)  
Under the sea!  
(Under the sea!)  
When the sardine begin the beguine,  
It's music to me! (music is to me!)  
What do they got a lot of sand?  
We've got a hot crustation band!

Each little claim here, know how to jam here,  
Under the sea!

Each little slug here, cutting a rug here,  
Under the sea!

Each little snail here,  
know how to wail here,  
That's why it's hotter,  
Under the water,  
Yeah we're in luck here,  
Down in the muck here,  
Under the sea!

Iruka and the fish finished with a big finale. Iruka turned and saw Naruto was gone.

"Naruto?"

The dissapointed fish swam away.  
Iruka sighed and put a hand to his forhead.

"Oh, somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor."

"Iruka!"

The little announcer seahorse appeared.  
He looked panicked, and was out of breath.

"Iruka I've been looking all over for you.  
I've got an urgent message from the SeaKing."

Iruka's eyes widened. "The SeaKing?"

"Yes, he wants to see you right away, somthing about Naruto."

Iruka gasped. 'He knows!' He thought with panic.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and turned over as Iruka swam to the palace, his mind in turmoil.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 8: Minato's fury and Naruto's deal.

Minato was on his throne, he was thinking about how happy Naruto was. He laughed bit.

"Well now let's see. Oh who could the lucky mermaid be?"

Minato looked up when he saw Iruka hiding in the entrance.

Minato cleared his throat. "Come in Iruka."

Iruka gulped. "I must remain calm. There's still a chance he dosn't know."

Iruka swam up to the throne. "Yes?" He squeaked in a high voice. Iruka cleared his throat. "Yes your majesty?"

"Iruka, I'm concerned about Naruto. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar latley."

Iruka shrugged a bit and tried to look innocently confused.

"Peculiar?" He asked.

Minato looked at him. "You know, floating about, daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven't noticed huh?"

Iruka shrugged again and fiddled with his fingers and stuttered. "Well...er...I...um"

Minato's brow narrowed. "Iruka."

Iruka looked up nervously. "Hmm?"

Minato beckoned him with a finger.  
Iruka swam up to him trying to keep from trmbling.

"I know you've been keeping somthing from me." Minato stared intently at him. If Iruka was a human he would have filled the ocean with sweat. He gulped.

"Keeping...somthing?"

Minato eyed him with a slight amused smile.

"About Naruto."

Iruka started to lose control of himself.

"Naruto?" He asked nervously.

"In love."

Minato pointed the trident at Iruka, who whimpered, Minato leaned in close, a grin on his face.

At that moment Iruka snapped.

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM SIR! HE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS, THEY ARE BAD THEY ARE TROUBLE THEY ARE..."

This was not what Minato was expecting. When he heard Iruka say "humans" he glared at him.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!"

Minato rose from his throne, his trident glowing with his anger.

Iruka realised that Minato knew nothing.  
He immediatly felt guilty.

"Humans?" Iruka tried to laugh and look natural.

"Who said anything about humans?"

Minato wasn't buying it. Iruka then told him about Naruto, the ship, the storm and how Naruto saved a human.

Minato got more furious with each word.

"Where is he?"

Iruka didn't want to get Naruto in more trouble but he had no choice but to lead Minato to Naruto's treasure trove.

Kiba and Naruto pulled aside the boulder and swam into the cave.

"Kiba, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Naruto asked somewhat annoyed at his best friend.

Kiba laughed. "You'll see, it's a surprise."

Naruto and Kiba got to the cavern and Naruto felt his breath leave his throat.

In the center of the cave, the statue that had been given to Itachi that night.

Naruto hugged Kiba tightly.

"Kiba, you're the best."

Naruto swam up to the statue. "It looks just like him, it even has his eyes."

Naruto's imagination began to take him over. He could hear Itachi's voice in his mind.

"Why Itachi. Run away with you. Oh this is all so sudden. Of course!"

Naruto spun around in the center of the cavern. He saw his human treasures, Kiba, Akamaru, Itachi's statue, Minato and Iruka... Wait Minato and Iruka?

Naruto stopped spinning and gasped in horror. Minato stood in the door, fury etched in his face, his grip on the trident was so tight it was white. Iruka was behind him looking guilty.

"D-Dad!"

Kiba and Akamaru ducked behind a rock.

Minato swam forward.

"I consider myself a resonable merman. I set certan rules and I expect those rules to be obayed."

"But dad I..."

"Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Dad, I had to..."

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden! Naruto you know that! Eveyone knows that!"

"He would have died!"

Minato turned with inderfference.

"One less human to worry about!"

Naruto got mad at this. "You don't even know him!"

Minato turned to his youngest son. Naruto ducked behind the statue.

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fisheaters! Incapable of any feeling or..."

Naruto had enough. "DAD I LOVE HIM!"  
He gasped when he realised what he said.  
Iruka gasped when he heard Naruto's confession.

Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Have you lost your sences completly?  
He's a human, you're a merman! He's a guy, you're a guy! Are you completly insane?"

Naruto gripped his statue. "I don't care!"

Minato lost his paitence with his son.  
"So help me Naruto, I am going to get through to you!"

His trident began to glow.

"And if this is the only way, so be it!"

Minato pointed his trident at the various objects in the room, destroying them one by one.

Naruto could only watch in horror, he begged Minato to stop but he wouldn't listen. Naruto swam up to Minato and tried to stop him.

Finaly there was only one thing left: The statue.

"DAD NOOOO!"

Minato pointed the trident at the statue and it exploded.

The dust settled and Naruto looked around to see everything was destroyed, the collection that had taken him years to complete.

Naruto felt a mixture of emotions, shock, anger, sadness, loss, pain. Naruto fists clenched until his nails broke the skin, his jaw trembled, and his breath came in gasps. Naruto wanted to scream, to cry, to throw things. Naruto saw one peice of the statue. It was Itachi's face. Naruto stared at it.

Minato saw his upset son and felt guilt for having lost his temper. He reached a hand to try and comfort Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

Naruto didn't listen, with the piece of his statue in hand Naruto swam out of the cave as fast as he could.

"Naruto! Wait!"

Minato started to swim after him, but Naruto had dissapeared.

Minato sighed. He turned to Iruka and Kiba.

"Find him, make sure he's all right."

Iruka looked at him. "Your majesty, don't you think that was a little harsh."

Minato turned to him, his face was set in a stone cold expression.

"I do not regret what I've done, he needs to learn that humans are dangerous."

Minato turned away and swam to the palace. Iruka could tell that he did regret what he did.

Kiba and Iruka looked at each other.

"We have to find Naruto."

"He went that way."

Kiba and Iruka looked down. Shikamaru was by the entrance of the cave, he was pointing in the direction Naruto swam in.

"Let's go." Kiba said.

Iruka, Akamaru and Shikamaru swam after Naruto.

Naruto swam as far away as he could. He came to a reef and lay on it, he could no longer hold in his emotions and started to cry.

Just then someone approached him.

"There, there now, it'll be okay little one."

Naruto looked up. He saw a young merman sitting near him with a sympathetic look on his face. He had long silver hair in a ponytail and dark eyes, he wore glasses and had a deep purple tail.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't be afraid,my name is Kabuto. I saw what happend and I represent someone who can help you, someone who can make all your dreams come true."

Naruto stared at him. "I don't understand."

"Orochimaru, has great powers." Kabuto whispered. Naruto gasped softly.

"The sea sorcerer." Naruto thought for a moment.

"I couldn't...it's impossible. No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Naruto put his hands in his arms again.

Kabuto shrugged. "Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." He picked up the statue's face and dropped in in front of Naruto, and started to swim off.

Naruto picked up the face and stared at it.  
He really did want to see Itachi again and knew he would do anything to be with him.

"Wait!" Kabuto looked around a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Take me to Orochimaru."

Kabuto nodded and swam off, Naruto followed.

Iruka, Shikamaru and Kiba swam up to the reef and saw Naruto going with a merman they did not recognise.

"Hey who's that?" Kaba asked.

"I don't know. We have to follow him."

Shikamaru yawned. "Troublesome."

Naruto and Kabuto soon came to a huge skeleton of a giant fish of some kind.  
They reached the entrance. Naruto hung back for a moment.

"This way." Kabuto said.

Naruto swam inside, he saw many weird plant like things that were trembling. One of them reached up and grabbed his wrist. Naruto freed himself and stared down at them. He then heard a voice.

"Come in in my child. We must not lurk in doorways, it's rude."

Naruto looked up at the face of the sea sorcerer.

Long dark hair floated about, pail skin whiter than a pearl with none of it's beauty, a dark green tail more like a snake's than a fish's, yellow eyes seemed to stare at Naruto with compassion.

"Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this Prince of yours.  
Well boy, the solution to your problem is simple, in order to get what you want, you must become a human your self."

Naruto gasped a bit. "Can you do that?" He asked hesitantly.

Orochimaru smiled a dark smile and then turned to Naruto with a sympathetic look.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do, it's waht I live for: To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Poor souls with no one left to turn to."

He swam around Naruto. Naruto looked at him skepticly.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty,  
They were'nt kidding when the called me,  
Well a witch.  
But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways.  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch,  
Oh yes.

Orochimaru swam up to a cauldren and opened it, a pinkish light came out of it.

And I fortunately know a little magic,  
It's a talent that I always have posessed,  
And dear boy please don't laugh,  
I use it on behalf,  
Of the miserable, lonly and depressed.

Out of the cauldren, Orochimaru brought the images of a young merman who was incredibly thin and looked miserable,  
and a mermaid who was very obease and also looked unhappy.

Orochimaru whispered to Kabuto.  
(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls,  
In pain, in need.

This one longing to be thinner,  
That one wants to get the girl,  
And do I help them?  
Yes indeed.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the visions changed. The fat mermaid became a beautiful, thin mergirl, and the thin lankey merboy became a good looking strong merman.

Iruka, Shikamaru and Kiba appeared at the entrance, horrified that Naruto would even consider going to Orochimaru.

Those poor unfortunate souls,  
So sad, so true,  
They come flocking to my cauldren,  
Crying "spells Orochimaru please"  
And I help them, yes I do.

Orochimaru turned to the images.

Now it's happened once or twice,  
Someone couldn't pay the price,  
And I'm afraid I had to rake them,  
Across the coals.

Orochimaru held his hand out as though asking for money, the figure shook their heads and Orochimaru clenched his fist and the figers turned into the weird creatures in the entracne to the cave.

Yes I've had the off complaint,  
But on the whole I've been a saint.  
To those poor unfortunate souls.

Orochimaru put a hand around Naruto's shoulders and led him to the cauldren.

"Now here's the deal: I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days.  
No listen carefully,this is important. Befor the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get your dear prince to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss of "True love".

Iruka and the others watched as Orochimaru showed Naruto images in the cauldren.  
Naruto watched an image of himself running as a human.

"If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human forever, but if he dosn't,"

The image changed and noe Naruto was a merman agian and he slipped into the cauldren.

"You turn back into a merman and you belong to me."

Iruka swam forward.

"Naruto! Don't listen..." He was cut of by Kabuto.

"Have we got a deal?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "If I become human, I'll never be with my Dad, brothers and sisters again." He said sadly.

Orochimaru pretended to be concerned. "That's right, but you'll have your lover. Hmm life's full of tough choices isn't it."

Naruto nodded. Orochimaru then looked at him.

"Oh yes there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get somthing for nothing you know."

Naruto panicked a bit. "But I don't have any..."

Orochimaru put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle, you'll never even miss it. What I want from you is: Your voice."

Naruto put a hand to his troat. "My voice?"

"You've got it kid, no more talking, singing, zip."

Naruto looked at him. "But without my voice, how can I...?"

"You'll have your looks, your cute face, and don't underestimate the importance of body language."

Orochimaru shook his hips in emphasis.  
He then went to a cabinet and opened it.

The men up there don't like a lot of Blabber,  
They think someone who gossips is a bore.  
Yes on land it's much prefered,  
If no one says a word,  
And after all kid what is idle blabber for?  
Come on they're not all that impress with Conversation.  
He took out many jars and bottles of various things. They crashed into the cauldren unleashing a smoky substance.

True gentlemen avoid it when they can.  
But they dote and swoon and fawn,  
On the people who're withdrawn,  
It's they who hold their toungue that get the men.

Orochimaru put the final ingrediants in the cauldren.

Come on you poor unfortunate soul,  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy merman And I havn't got all day.

A vision of Itachi's face appeared smiling at Naruto. Naruto leaned closer to him and then Orochimaru's face came through.

It won't cost much,  
Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul.  
It's sad, but true.

Orochimaru took Naruto's shoulders and made a glowing gold contract appear.

If you want to cross a bridge my sweet,  
You've got to pay the toll,  
Take a gulp and take a breath,  
And go ahead and sign the scroll.

Orochimaru grinned evily and turned to Kabuto who also had an evil grin.

"Kabuto now I've got him boy."

The boss is on a roll.

Orochimaru flipped and hovered above Naruto who was unsure of what to do.

These poor,

Naruto thought of how his father took everything away from him and how happy he would be on land in Itachi's arms.

Unfortunate,

Naruto took the pen and signed his name on the contract, looking away as he did so.  
Iruka and Kiba could only watch in dibelief.

Souls.

Orochimaru took the contract and smiled triumphantly.

He waved his hands over the cauldren.

Beluga sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea Larengix glaucitis Et max laryngitis La voce to me.

Light swirled around them. Naruto looked around all of a sudden wondering if he made the right choice. Orochimaru made green, smoky hands appear.

"Now sing." He demanded.

Naruto opened his mouth and began to sing his song. His voice echoed harmoniously, at his throat a was a golden light.

"Keep singing!" Orochimaru sent the smoky hands to Naruto. They reached inside his throat. Narurto felt the hands take away somthing very precious, when they pulled away, he saw the hands had a golden ball that was emmiting his voice. He put a hand to his throat. Naruto felt sadness at having to part with his voice.

The hands placed the golden voice into a rubbed his hands together greedily.

The the light engulfed Naruto. Naruto was in agony as the light pulled his tail apart. Orochimaru laughed and his friends could only look on helplessly.

The bubble burst and where once was a merman there was a human.

Naruto tried to swim but he couldn't breath, he was helpless.  
Iruka and Kiba swam forward and grabbed him and pulled him to the surface as fast as they could.

Naruto broke the surface and took his first breath of air. He fell back into the water. Iruka and Kiba help him get to shallower water.

Naruto looked up as the sun rose over the water. Naruto was exuasted and still in pain.

He deeply hoped he made the right choice.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman.

Chapter 9: Human at last

Itachi was on the beach outside his castle. He could still hear the voice of the boy in his mind.

Sasuke was leaning against the castle watching his brother.

Itachi sighed. "I can't get his voice out of my head. I've looked everywhere Sasuke. Where could he be?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Your dreams?" He said with a smirk.

Itachi glared at him. Little did he know the boy he was searching for,was closer than he thought.

Nearby the castle in a shallow part of the water. Iruka, Kiba and Shikamaru were sleeping in the low water, Naruto was laying on a rock.

Naruto was still in pain a little bit as he sat up. He looked down and saw a pair of knees sticking out of the water.

He lifted one leg out of the water. Naruto smiled and wriggled his toes delighting in the feeling, if still had his voice he would have been giggling.

"Well well, look at what the catfish dragged in."

Naruto looked over and saw a white toad. Jiraya. He hoped on Naruto's leg and peered closly at him.

"Look at you. There's somthing different about you. No don't tell me what it is. I've got it. You've been using that dinglehopper right?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, him, let me see, new seashells?"

Naruto glared at him. He tried to shake his legs to get Jiraya's attention.

"I can't put my finger on it right now but I'm sure if I stand here long enough..."

"HE'S GOT LEGS YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone coverd their ears as Iruka yelled in frustration and anoyance.

Jiraya looked at Naruto's legs with shock. "How did you...?"

"He traded his voice to the sea sorcerer and got legs."

"He's been turned into a human, he's got to make the Prince fall in love with him and he's got to kiss him." Kiba said.

"And he's only got three days to do it."

Naruto tried to stand up on his new legs but lost his balence and fell into the water, splashing everyone.

Iruka stared at him. "Look at him! On legs! On HUMAN legs!" He gasped. "Oh my nerves are shot. This is a disater! What would his father say? I'm going to go straght home and tell him."

Naruto grabbed his arm and shook his head.  
"Don't you shake your head at me young man!  
Mabey there's still time, if we can get Orochimaru to give you back your voice, you can go home with all the normal fish and just be..."

Naruto looked at him with sad blue eyes.  
Iruka felt his resolve crumble benieth his guilt.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, I'll help you any way I can."

Naruto hugged him knocking them both into the water.

Iruka turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, Kiba and I can't go on land, can you help Naruto anyway you can?"

"Hmph, troublesome."

Jiraya turned to them. "Okay first things first, we've got to dress the kid, he can't go around like that."

Eveyone looked at Naruto. He was standing again.

"What is that?" Kiba asked pointing.

Naruto looked down and blushed.

"Maby it's part of a human male?" Iruka shrugged.

"Mabey." Kiba said. "Is there somthing we can cover him with?"

They found a sail and wrapped it around him.

"This isn't what human males have but it'll do untill he can get some proper clothes." Jiraya said.

Just then they heard a voice. Iruka and Kiba and Jiraya ducked into the water and Shikamaru climbed into the folds of Naruto's clothes and Naruto ducked behind a rock.

The voice came closer. Naruto peeked from behind the rock.

Naruto saw a man appear. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw Itachi.

Itachi stopped when he saw Naruto.  
He walked up to the younger boy.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded at him.

Itachi looked closly at him, there was somthing about his incredible, ocean blue eyes

"You...seem very familiar to me. Have we met."

Naruto nodded excitedly. Itachi smiled and took his hands.

"I knew it! You're the one I've been looking for! What's your name."

Naruto started to mouth his name, but nothing came out. Naruto put a hand to his throat and his smile faded.

Itachi frowned. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up at him with sad blue eyes and tapped his throat.

"You can't speak?" Naruto shook his head.

Itachi sighed in dissapoitment. "Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought."

Naruto thought for a moment. He got and idea, he started to wave his hands trying to tell Itachi what happened.

"What? Are you hurt? No, do you need help?"

Naruto moved around so much he lost his balence and fell into Itachi's arms.

"Woah, careful."

Naruto was a little embaressed. Itachi looked at him with sympathey.

"You must have really been through somthing. Don't worry I'll help you."

Naruto stumbled a bit, Itachi picked him up bridal style and carried him to the castle.  
Naruto looked over Itachi's shoulder and smiled at his friends.

They smiled back and waved and gave him thumbs up.

Naruto's first day as a human was going well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Little mermaid belongs to Hans Cristian Anderson, but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 10: Shikamaru's kitchen adventure.

(Warning: Hidan Language!)

At the castle Naruto was taken aside by a woman with blue hair in a bun, and put in a tub of warm water with lots of bubbles.

The woman, whose name was Konan, poured water over his hair.

"Washed up from a shipwreck, oh you poor dear. We'll have you feeling better in no time."

She picked up Naruto's "clothes" and took them away.

"I'll er get these washed for you."

Konan threw the sail into the wash not realising Shikamaru was still in it.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep, he woke when he was thrown into soapy water.

Shikamaru came up spluttering and caughing.  
Some women grabbed the cloth and started washing, they were gossiping about the knew boy.

"Well you must have at least heard aabout this boy."

"No."

"He dosn't speak, but he is quite a handsome young boy, his hair is a nice shade of blond and his eyes resemble the sea. The only unusual thing about his appearance is the marks on his cheeks."

"You know, it's a shame he's not a girl."

Shikamaru slipped into the pocket of a shirt and then was put on the line.  
He slipped into the nearest window.

"What a troublesome day."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples then looked up and saw a sight that would haunt him until the day he died.

He saw a fish whose head had been cut of by a cleaver, he saw other sea creatures boiling and frying, and then his eyes widend as he saw a plate of stuffed crabs.

Shikamaru felt like feinting but he knew he had to get out and find Naruto.

In the dining room, Sarutobi sat on a chair with a pipe. Itachi was by the window looking out at the sun wich was setting over the sea. Sasuke sat in his chair, his usual scowl in place.

"Oh Itachi, be reasonable. Nice young boys don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean then flutter of into the oblivion like..."

Itachi turned to him. "I'm telling you, he was real. I'm going to find that boy."  
Itachi turned back to the window.

"And I'm going to marry him." Itachi said quietly to himself.

Everyone looked up when they heard Konan laugh.

"Come on sweety, don't be shy."

She ushered Naruto into the room. Naruto stepped into the light and Itachi's eyes widened.

Naruto stepped into the room wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly, it was deep blue and had black pants and a white shirt undernieth. Naruto smiled shyly.

Sarutobi stood up. "Well isn't he handsome."

Itachi smiled at him. "You look nice."

Naruto blushed and smiled even wider if it were possible.

Sarutobi pulled the chair between Sasuke and Itachi out.

Naruto sat in it and Itachi pushed it in.

Naruto looked around the table. He saw many things he had seen before from his collection.

Naruto picked up the fork and looked at it.

Sarutobi looked at him. "Yes that fork has such nice craftsman ship dosn't it?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

'Fork? Wait till I get hold of that Pervy-Toad. Wonder what else he miss named.'

Naruto saw Sarutobi's pipe and wanted to see if it made music.

Sarutobi saw him eyeing the pipe and handed it to him.

"Do you like it? It is rather a fine..."

Naruto blew on it and coverd Sasuke's face in soot.

Sasuke glared death at Naruto who smiled a sheepish smile. 'Okay so he was wrong about that too. I'm gonna...' Naruto and everyone looked at Itachi, who started to laugh, in shock.

Konan came into the room.

"Itachi, I think that's the first time you've ever laughed in years."

Sarutobi looked at her. "Konan, what's for dinner?"

"Oh you're gonna love it. Chef Hidan has been fixing his specialty: Stuffed crab."

Naruto grimaced at the thought of eating crab and felt sick to his stomach.

Itachi stared at him curiously.

In the kithchen, Shikamaru looked around from his hiding place to see a man's butt sticking out of a cabnet. He was singing somthing as he pulled out a bowl of freash, dead, fish. He had slicked back silver hair and purple-pink eyes and a blood stained apron, he also wore a necklace with an upside down triangle in a circle. He started to sing in a french accent.

Le poissons,  
Le poissons,  
How I love le poissons

He pulled out a fish and set it on the counter, then pulled out a cleaver.

Love to chop and to serve little fish.

He chopped the fish. Shikamaru closed his eyes in horror.

First I cut off their heads and I pull out their bones Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice,

He did everything as he sang. Shikamaru felt like he was gonna be sick.

Le poissons le poissons hehehe hahah,  
With the cleaver I chop them in two.

Shikamaru tried to run but soon came to the edge of the fish killer's work space. In order to get to freedom he had to cross open counter.

I pull out what's inside, and I serve it up fried,  
Cause I love little fishes don't you?

He fried up some fish guts and then put them on a platter. Shikamaru grabbed some lettuce and hid under it, takeing slow, careful steps.

Here's something for tempting the pallet,  
Perpared in the classic techneque,  
First you pound the fish flat, with a mallet,  
Then you slash through the skin,  
Give the belly a slice,  
Then you rub some salt in, cause that makes it taste nice.

Hidan picked up the peice of lettuce and saw the crab benieth it.

"Oh my Jashin. I seem to have missed one."

He picked up Shikamaru who tried to remain limp.

Oh Jashin what is this?  
How on earth could I miss,  
Such a sweet, little, succulent crab?  
Oh damn what a loss,  
Here we go In the sauce.  
Now some flour I think just a dash.

He threw Shikamru in the sauce. Shikamaru shook it off as Hidan raised his hand and threw some flour on him. Shikamaru sneezed then Hidan picked him up again.

Now I stuff you with bread!  
Don't hurt cause your dead,  
And you're certainly lucky you are.

He stuffed hidan with bread bits lettuce and spices. Shikamaru gagged and caughed on them.

Cause it's gonna be hot,  
In my big silver pot,  
Tout -aloo man poisson au reviour.

Shikamaru nearly landed in the boiling water, the steam washed off the flour coating and then he jumped out.  
Hidan who was about to prepare more fish delecasies, turned in confusion. He picked the "dead" crab up with a prong, and brought him up to eye sight.

(Warning: HIDAN'S LANGUAGE BLOW! If offended please skip. Thank you. If you don't mind/care about strong language please continue.)

"What the hell is this?"

Shikamaru acted quickly. He used his claws and pinched Hidan's nose.

"OW FUCK!" He screamed. Shikamaru landed on the pot on the stove. Hidan went after him but his hand landed on the flaming, hot, stove itself.

"YEOW! FUCK FUCK FUCKING HELL!"

He knocked the pan on his foot crushing it and spilling hot grese on him resulting in more curses.

Shikamaru ran under the table to hide from the crazy, swearing, fish murderer as he threw knives at him.

The knives missed. Hidan looked under the table muttering under his breath. Shikamaru appeared at the top of the table and knocked the bowl of sauce on his head.

That was the last staw for Hidan, he raised a cleaver and cut straight through the wooden counter in one, swift, blow.

He looked around hoping to see the bloody remains of the crab but saw nothing, looking around he saw Shikamaru running towards the shelves where the dishes were kept.

Hidan ran screaming bloody murder, and lept at it, his eyes filled with a promise for Shikamaru's slow, painful death.

Everyone in the dining room looked up at the sound of the crashes that could be heard round the world.

Itachi looked at Konan. "What was that?"  
Konan looked at him.

"I think I had better go see what Hidan is up to."

And she ran from the room. Naruto hoped everything was okay.

In the kitchen everything was a mess, things were being thrown about and broken, Hidan was looking for Shikamaru. Hidan's clothes were in ruin and he was still shouting curses.

"Come out you little son of a bitch and fight like a man!"

Just then Konan entered the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of the kitchen.

"HIDAN!"

Hidan bumped his head on the counter and pulled out from under it grabbing his head.

"OW FUCKING HELL!"

Konan glared daggers at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"But there was this little fucking crab and...he...I was just...but it...sorry."

He smiled sheepishly.

Konan grabbed the tray that had the food on it and glared at Hidan before stalking off muttering somthing about killing the bastard in his sleep.

(LANGUAGE ENDS HERE! THANK YOU FOR SKIPPING)

In the dining room Sarutobi was talking to Itachi who was staring at Naruto who smiled back. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto still.

"You know, Itachi, I think our guest might like a tour of the kingdom."

Konan entered the room still muttering, and placed the platters at everyones palce.

Itachi looked up at Sarutobi.

"What? Did you say somthing Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi looked at him with some anoyance.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you're not Sasuke, you need to get out." Sasuke turned his glare to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi started to lift the lid. Naruto glanced at his plate and saw Shikamaru. Naruto's eyes widened.

Shikamaru lifted a claw to his lips in a shushing motion. Naruto looked down at his own plate and lifted the lid and motioned Shikamaru to his platter.

Shikamaru as quickly and quietly as he could, scurried to Naruto's plate.

"I think that's a great idea, if he's interested."

Naruto slammed the lid down as Itachi turned to him.

"Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomarrow?"

Naruto nodded happily. Sarutobi smiled.

"Wonderful, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate."

He was about to cut into his crab only to find that his crab had indeed wandered off.

Naruto had a bit of a difficult time getting through dinner but they eventualy found somthing he'd eat and he enjoyed it.

Naruto was shown to a geust room that had a great veiw of the sea and the rooftop gardens. He was also given a light blue night shirt to wear.

Naruto was in the window looking down at Itachi who was leaning against the railing of the gardens looking out at the sea.

Naruto smiled. Itachi looked up at his window and also smiled and gave a small wave to the blond who blushed and waved back before retreating to his room.

Itachi watched him go. Eversince the boy had come into his life he felt happier. But he could still not forget the boy with the voice who saved him.

Naruto was smiling at the thought of speniding a whole day with Itachi.  
Shikamaru was pulling the bread, lettuce and spices out of his shell. Naruto had a great first day. Shikamaru had the worst day of his life.

"How troublesome, I hope you appreaciate what I'm going through for you Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and smiled cutely.  
Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay, we've got to come up with a plan to get that boy to kiss you."

Naruto was trying out the bed. He sank into the matteress that was very soft. Naruto loved the feel, for once he was in a soft, warm, dry bed. Naruto jhumped around on it a bit before laying down and falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Shikamaru was thinking of how to get Itachi to kiss Naruto.

"You've got to look your best, give him your best smile, bat your eyes..."

He saw that Naruto had fallen asleep.

He shook his head. "How troublesome."  
However he smiled when he saw how happy Naruto looked as he slept.

Shikamaru climbed on to the pillow and fell asleep as well.

In the shallow part of the water Iruka and Kiba were trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Iruka?"

Iruka opened one eye. "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about the king? Surely he's noticed Naruto's gone."

Iruka thought. "Well most likley, he'll send out search parties. They probably won't think to look for Naruto here but we should probably keep an eye out. If they do find us we'll lead them away from Naruto. Hopefully they'll think mabey he ran away from trhe kingdom."

Iruka and Kiba then settled down, Kiba grabbed Akamaru and held him close.  
They fell asleep wondering how Naruto was doing.

While Naruto slept peacefully in the human world, in the sea world nobody slept.

Minato was in the throne room swim-pacing worriedly. Naruto had not come home for the past twenty-four hours.

He looked out the window. The seahorse came in. Minato looked at him anxiously.

"Any sign of them?" He deeply hoped for good news.

"No your majesty. We've serched evrywhere we've found no trace of your son or Iruka."

Minato sighed. "Well keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home!"

The seahorse bowed, he was tired from searching for the lost prince, he wanted to sleep but knew Minato would not be satisfied untill they found Naruto.  
He swam off to tell everyone to keep searching.

Minato sat in his throne. He feared he had chased away Naruto with his anger, the guilt he felt was eating away at him. He put his head in his hands and started to sob softly.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

Naruto was lost to him, forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Han's Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Mermaid

Chapter 11: Kiss the boy

The sun rose beautifuly the next morning.  
Naruto wore a red shirt with black pants and nice new boots. Itachi had to admit, Naruto looked splendid, his golden hair shined to perfection and his blue eyes shined with excitment.

He himself wore a dark blue shrit with the Uchiha fan on the back.

Konan and Sarutobi waved them off and Itachi drove the carriage out the doors on there way to the main kingdom of Konoha.

Naruto looked around and pointed at every little thing. Itachi was amused by the blond's antics, the way his eyes lit up at every little thing, you could see the innocence in him and Itachi had to smile.

They crossed the bridge over the river that flowed into the ocean. Kiba poked out of the surface and smiled when he saw them.

"Did he kiss you yet?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

Kiba snapped his fingers and ducked back under the water.

Itachi and Naruto stopped in the main square. Itachi treated Naruto for some ramen. Naruto had never had anything so delicious in his life.

Later he saw some couples dancing. Itachi saw the way Naruto looked at them.

"Do you want to dance?"

Naruto looked up at him with a blush and nodded.

Itachi took Naruto's hand and started to dance with him. The people looked at him with surprise. Itachi Uchiha himself was out of the palace dancing with a young, blond boy not only that he was smiling and looked like he was enjoying himself.

After a bit Naruto and Itachi were riding through a contyside. AS they crossed over another bridge, Iruka appaeared beside Kiba, he smiled at how happy Naruto looked.

"Did he kiss him yet?"

Kiba shook his head.

Iruka growled in anoyance.

It was late afternoon The carriage stopped before a beautiful lagoon. Itachi stepped out and rented a boat.

Iruka, Kiba and Jiraya were near.

Naruto looked around the lagoon and smiled.

Jiraya was getting impatiant.

"Nothings happening. Only one day left, and the boy hasn't puckered once. I guess I'm going to have to set the mood."

He hopped onto a rock near the couple and started to sing in a series of choked up croaks.

Itachi grimaced. "Sombody needs to find that poor creature and put it out of it's misery."

Naruto smiled nervously and glanced at Jiraya who held up his thumb. Naruto put his head in his hands.

Iruka covered his ears. "Oh idiot!" He grabbed a stick that floated in the water.

"If you want somthing done right you've got to do it your self."

He gathered some of the animals in the lagoon. First ducks and turtles.

"First we've got to create the mood."

Precusion.

The turtles turned over and the ducks gently tapped their shells.

Strings.

He pointed to some crickets who rubbed their legs together.

Winds.

The wind blew gently through some reeds.

Words.

Iruka started to sing.

There you see him,  
Sitting there across the way.  
He don't have a lot to say but there's somthing about him.

Itachi who had been staring at Naruto, looked up in confusion at the voice. Naruto looked around and saw Iruka, his jaw dropped.

And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try,  
You wanna kiss the boy.

He ducked as Itachi looked around.

"Did you hear somthing?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at Itachi in confusion.

Yes you want him.  
Look at him you know you do.  
It's possible he wants you too.  
There is one way to ask him.

Naruto and Itachi looked at each other and smiled at each other. Iruka smiled at this and some flamingoes joined in his song.

It don't take a word,  
Not a single word go on and,  
Kiss the boy.

Naruto and Itachi leaned close. Naruto closed his eyes but Itachi pulled away. Naruto looked at Iruka in dissapointment.  
Iruka ducked under water.

Sing with me now.

Some frogs attached themselves to the oars as Itachi rowed the boat.

Sha la la la la la,  
My oh my,  
Looks like the man's too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy.

Itachi rowed deep in thought. Naruto sighed and put his head in his hand.

Sha la la la la la,  
Ain't that sad,  
Ain't it a shame too bad,  
He's gonna miss the boy.

Itachi stopped rowing and looked at Naruto.

"You know I feel really bad at not knowing your name. Mabey I could guess it."

He thought for a moment.

"Is it...Gonjyu?"

Naruto made a face. Itachi laughed a bit.

"Okay. How about...Daisuke?"

Naruto shook his head. "Satoshi?"  
Another head shake.

Iruka poked his head out of the water a little bit. "Naruto. His name is Naruto."  
He ducked again.

Itachi looked around. "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. Itachi looked at him. "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded again and took his hand.  
Itachi smiled at him. "It suits you. Okay Naruto." Naruto glanced down at their linked hands and smiled.

They sailed along into a part of the lagoon that was secluded.

Now's your moment.  
Floating in a blue lagoon.  
Hey you better do it soon.  
No time will be better.  
He don't say a word,  
and he won't say a word,  
Until you kiss the boy.

Kiba and Iruka led the creatures of the lagoon in a circle around the boat spinning it.

Sha la la la la la Don't be scared,  
You've got the mood prepared,  
Go on and kiss the boy.  
(Woah Woah)

Fireflies circled them. Itachi and Naruto were oblivious to it all.

Sha la la la la la Don't stop now, Don't try to hide it how,  
You wanna kiss the boy.  
(Woah Woah)

Sha la la la la la Float along and listen to the song.  
The song say kiss the boy.

A bunch of fish surfaced and spouted water like a series of fountains.  
Sha la la la la la Music play do what the music say,  
You've gotta kiss the boy.

Itachi stared at Naruto. He took in every detail, his sunkissed hair, his gold touched skin, his eyes that seemed to be a part of the ocean. He felt somthing draw him to the blond.

Oh you've got to,  
Kiss the boy.

The animals leaned in with excitment.

Why don't you,  
Kiss the boy.

Itachi and Naruto leaned in closer. Naruto's eyes were starting to close.

Come on,  
You've got to,  
Kiss the boy.

Iruka was gripping Jiraya with a vice like grip. Kiba was holding Akamaru tightly.

"GO ON AND."

Kiss the boy.

Itachi and Naruto's lips were just about to touch.

Suddenly the boat tipped over. Naruto and Itachi fell into cold water.

Everybody groaned in dissapointment.

"Hang on Naruto, I've got you."

Itachi pulled Naruto to his feet. Naruto was upset. He was so close and it was ruined. He felt like crying but held it in.

Unseen by anyone Kabuto smirked and ducked underwater.

In his lair, Orochimaru had seen what had happened.

"Good work Kabuto. That was a close one.  
Too close! The little tramp! Oh at this rate he'll get his kiss by sunset for sure!"

He swam up to his cabnet and threw a bunch of bottles and jars into his cauldren.

"Well it's time Orochimaru took matters into his own hands. Minato's son will be mine, then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook."

He started to laugh as he changed shape.  
His hair turned red and his eyes also turned red. He gew the curves of a woman and then he grabbed the shell that had Naruto's voice and his own voice changed into that of Naruto's.

"She" put on a black sundress and headed for the human world.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 12: The third day.

Itachi was on the gardens staring at the sea, Sarutobi approached him.

"Itachi, Give up on this. The boy you speak of dosn't exist. I can see the way you look at the young boy. Perhapes he is just mabey the one for you."

He left Itachi alone. Itachi looked up at Naruto's room and saw him on the balcony staring out at the sea. Naruto walked back into his room.

Itachi smiled. He decided that he was in love with Naruto and was just going to tell him when he heard somthing.

Itachi looked over at the beach and saw a young woman walking along singing. Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the voice that echoed in his head.

'A girl? I thought the one who saved me was a boy.'

Itachi stared as a shell around the woman's neck began to glow. Itachi's eyes were focused on the glow and suddenly he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

Jiraya clibed the vines leading to Naruto's window and hopped inside.

"Hey kid wake up! I just heard the news!"

Naruto and Shikamaru woke up. Jiraya shook a confued Naruto's hand.

"Congradulations kiddo, we did it!"

Shikamaru yawned. "What are you babbling about?"

Jiraya looked at him. "As if you two didn't know. The whole kingdom's buzzing about the prince getting married this afternoon!"

Naruto gave Jiraya a surprised look.

Jiraya then left. "I wanted to wish you luck, see you later, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Naruto sat up in excitment as he realised what Jiraya was telling him. He picked Shikamaru up and hugged him, then ran off.

"Troublesome." But Shikamaru followed him feeling excited as well.

Naruto ran down the stairs to find Itachi but stopped when he saw Itachi standing near Sarutobi with a young woman on his arm.

Naruto hid behind a pillar, he stared at the young woman. 'But...I thought Itachi said he liked boys.'

"Well now Itachi, it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery person of yours does exist. All though, I thought you said it was a boy."

Itachi looked at him with an emotionless face.

"I was mistaken. The sun was shining in my eyes and I could not see clearly."

Naruto shook his head. 'No it was me.'

Sarutobi took the girls hand.

"Congradulations my dear. Er...what was your name again?"

"Karin." The girl said in a voice that sounded almost exactly like Naruto's.

Itachi spoke. "We wish to be married as soon as possible."

Naruto felt his heart break at those words.

"Well yes of course Itachi, but these things do take time."

"This afternoon Sarutobi, the wedding ship departs at sunset."

Naruto ducked behind the pillar, his eyes filled with tears and his breath came in gasps.

"Very well Itachi, as you wish."

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore, the pain in his heart was unbarable, he ran off somwhere into the palace crying silent tears.

Karin watched him go, then put her head onto Itachi's shoulder. She looked down at her shell and chuckled silently.

Later Naruto was on the docks wearing a loose white shirt and dark pants. He watched the wedding ship sail away with Sasuke, Konan, Sarutobi, Karin and Itachi on it.

Music played and people chatted. Naruto had not been invited to the wedding.

Naruto leaned against a pillar and started to sob. He slipped down to the deck and put his head in his arms, and sobbed his broken heart out. He looked up and a single tear fell into the water.

Shikamaru sat on the deck by him, also feeling sad. Iruka and Kiba wished they could help somhow but the sight of their broken hearted prince made them feel sad and helpless.

Over the ocean the sun was setting and Naruto would soon belong to Orochimaru.

Jiraya was on the ship, laying in one of the port holes humming to himself.

He looked up as a figure came into the room. A pretty girl with long red hair and a nice body. Jiraya smirked. "Well hello gorgeous."

The girl opened her mouth and started to sing. Jiraya then realised that she had Naruto's voice.

"What the...?"

What a lovley little bride I'll make,  
My dear I'll look devine.  
Hmm hmm, Things are working out,  
According to my ultimate design,  
Soon I'll have that little merman,  
And the ocean will be mine.

Jiraya watched as she looked in the mirror to reveal not the image of a beautiful girl but the image of Orochimaru. Jiraya's eyes widened.

He called a passing seagull and flew to the dock where Naruto and his friends were waiting for the sun to set.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Naruto and the others looked up at him. Jiraya hopped off the seagull.

"I saw a girl on the ship who was singing with Naruto's voice and when she looked in the mirror I saw Orochimaru! That means the prince is marrying the sea sorcerer in disguise!"

Naruto looked up with horror and anger.

'That bastard tricked me!' He thought.  
'I've got to stop him before it's too late and Itachi marries him!'

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

Naruto stood up and looked at the sun.

"Before the sun sets on the third day."  
That was what Orochimaru said. Naruto didn't have time to think.

He dove into the water but forgot that he couldn't swim like a merman anymore.

Kiba grabbed him and helped his friend. Naruto looked at him gratefully.

Iruka swam up to them. "Kiba take Naruto to the ship as fast as you can. Shikamaru, you and Jiraya go ahead and do what ever it takes to stall the wedding. I'm going to get the King."

Iruka went under the water and Shikamaru and Jiraya hopped onto the seagull who flew off, and Kiba and Naruto swam after the ship.

Jiraya and Shikamaru flew to the lagoon and gathered as many of the animals as they could, birds, frogs, lobsters, starfish, seals.

On the ship Itachi and Karin walked down the aisle, Karin was wearing an excessive gown with so much detail it took away from her face. Itachi wore a simple black suit.

They reached the old preist.

"Eh...dearly beloved..."

In the water Naruto and Kiba were swimming. Kiba was getting tired but he had to keep going. Naruto looked ahead with determenation.

The sun was touching the water.

"Em...Yes, do you Itachi, take Karin to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

Itachi stared ahead with no emtion.

"I do."

Karin looked at the setting sun and smiled.

The preist turned to her. "Do you Karin take..."

A loud noise interuppted him. Everyone looked to see a seagull leading a bunch of birds. They dove at the bride who ducked.

They came again and flew under her dress.

The guests panicked and various animals came on the ship disrupting the wedding.

Pelicans dumped water all over Karin.  
One pelican dropped a lobster on her, it pinched her nose. She screamed in pain.

Starfish covered her from head to toe.  
She pulled them off in anoyance.

"Get away fromme you slimy little..."

A seal picked her up and bounced her on it's nose.

Naruto and Kiba finaly reached the ship.  
Kiba was exuasted, Naruto climbed onto the ship.

The seals bounced Karin into the cake.

Naruto looked around and laughed a bit as he saw the chaos.

Karin stood up covered in cake. Dolphins jumped up and splashed her with water.

Jiraya attached himself to her face. She tried to pull him off, he grabbed the shell necklace.

"Go away you little..."

Shikamaru saw an oppertunaty. He clamped his claw on her rear end. She gave the loudest scream of all and the necklace string snapped.

The shell flew through the air and shattered right at Naruto's feet. A glowing gold mist came out of it, a voice as pure as an angel's ehcoed around the ship deck.

Itachi awoke from his trance and put a hand to his head. Everyone turned towards the blond.

The glowing mist surrounded Naruto and then settled in his throat. Naruto felt a warm feeling as he opened his mouth and his song spilled from his lips as voice and master reunited in happiness.

Itachi looked at Naruto in shock.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said the word he had been wanting to say for a long time.

"Itachi."

Itachi ran to him. "You can talk."

Itachi and Naruto's hands joined together.

"You are the one." Itachi said smiling.

"Itachi get away from him!" Karin gasped as she realised her voice was now the cold high voice of Orochimaru.

"It was you who saved me."

Naruto smiled and looked up at him.

"Oh Itachi, I wanted to tell you but I..."

Itachi put a finger to his lips and leaned in close.

"Itachi no!" Karin demanded but her words fell on deaf ears.

Itachi had just about brushed his lips against Naruto's when the sun gave it's final wink and set benieth the sea.

Naruto gasped as he felt a pain in his legs. Itachi looked at him with concern. Naruto groaned and slid to the deck.

Karin laughed triumphantly.

"You're too late!" She screamed.

Itachi stared at Naruto who now had a light blue tail. Naruto looked up with sad eyes.

"You're a merman?" Itachi asked him.

"Yes,I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry."

Itachi leaned down to help him but just then Karin put her arms to the sky and changed shape into that of Orochimaru.

The people gasped in shock and horror.

Orochimaru crawled over the deck and grabbed Naruto.

He sat on the dege with the struggling merPrince. Orochimaru looked at Itachi.

"So long lover boy." Then dove into the sea dragging Naruto with him.

Itachi looked over the edge. "Naruto!"

Itachi ran across the deck shedding his suit and getting a boat.

"Hang on Naruto. I'm coming."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 13: Fight against Orochimaru

Orochimaru pulled Naruto with a painful grip. Kabuto swam alongside them.

"Poor little Prince. It's not you I'm after, I have a much bigger fish to fry."

"Orochimaru, stop!"

Orochimaru looked around and found himself staring at a glowing glared at Orochimaru. Iruka was by him glaring at the mersnake too.

"Well, King Minato, how are you?"

"Let him go!" Minato pointed the trident at Orochimaru's heart.

"Not a chance, Minato, he's mine now! We made a deal."

He brought up the contract. Minato looked over it.

Kabuto held Naruto who struggled.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I didn't know..."

Minato pointed the trident at the contract and tried to blast it. When the power faded the contract was intacked, not a word was out of place.

Orochimaru laughed as Minato stared at it in shock.

"You see? The contracts legal, binding and completly unbreakable, even for you."

Orochimaru swam up to him.

"Of course, I always was a boy, with an eye for a bargan, the youngest son of the great SeaKing is a very precious gift."

The contract swirled around Naruto who began to shrink and turn into one of the little creatures in Orochimaru's cave. He whimpered in fear and pain.

Minato tried to reach for Naruto but Orochimaru blocked him.

"But, I might be willing to make an exchange, for someone even better."

Minato looked at him then Naruto.

"How?"

On the surface Itachi was rowing the boat. Sasuke looked at him.

"Itachi what are you doing."

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "I lost Naruto once, I'm not losing him again!"

Naruto's transformation was nearly complete. Orochimaru put the finishing touches on the new contract.

"Now do we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked.

Minato looked at Naruto then at the contract. He looked away as he pointed his trident at the cantract. His name appeared.

"Hah! It's done then!"

Naruto turned back to normal then the light that surrounded him surrounded his father.

Itachi saw the glow and picked up a harpoon.

Naruto watched in horror as Minato became on of the creatures.

The crown that sat on his head fell to the ground. Minato lifted his head.

Iruka stared at him. "Your majesty."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Dad?"

"At last." Orochimaru picked up the crown and put it on his own head.

"It's mine." He picked up the trident and it glowed, he started to laugh in triumph.

Naruto looked at what remained of his father then at Orochimaru. Anger flooded through him.

"You monster!" Naruto swam at him and tried to take the trident away. Orochimaru threw the merboy off him and pointed the trident at him.

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no, I'll...AH!"

A harpoon came out of no where and scratched his arm.

Both looked up to see Itachi swiming, glaring at Orochimaru.

"That little fool." Naruto yelled at him. "Itachi look out!"

"After him!"

Kabuto swam towards Itachi.

Itachi's lungs burned with the need for air. He swam to the surface and took a deep gulp, he was suddenly pulled undernieth the water by Kabuto.

Kiba and Iruka swam up to him. They hit Kabuto and made him lose his grip on Itachi.

Itachi swam for the surface.

Orochimaru pointed the trident at Itachi.

"Say good bye to your lover." Orochimaru jeered at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's hair and pulled, Orochimaru redirected the trident and it shot a bolt at Kabuto instead.  
Kabuto exploded.

Orochimaru looked at his remains in horror.

"My most faithful servant." Orochimaru glared as he saw Naruto swimming to the surface after Itachi.

He growled and covered the area in dark smoke.

Iruka and Kiba ducked for cover.

Itachi saw Naruto surface and swam for him. He grabbed Naruto and held him close. Naruto looked up at him.

"Itachi, you've got to get out of here!"

Itachi held Naruto tighter.

"No, I won;t leave you!"

They felt somthing come between them and looked down to see a huge gold point seperate them. It grew and the head of Orochimaru came out of the sea.  
Orochimaru grew untill he was huge.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and they jumped into the water together.  
They surfaced and Itachi held onto Naruto as they watched in horror as Orochimaru grew bigger.

He looked down at them and laughed.

"YOU PITIFUL INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS! NOW I AM THE RULER OF ALL THE OCEAN! THE WAVES OBAY MY EVERY WHIM!"

Thunder and lighting filled the sky. The waves grew and once again Itachi was seperated from Naruto.

"THE SEA AND ALL IT'S SPOILS, BOW TO MY POWER!"

Orochimaru placed the trident into the sea and stirred it. A whirlpool formed and sunken ships rose from the sea.

Naruto watched helplessly as Itachi dissapeard benith a ship.

Itachi grabbed a rope and pulled himself onto the deck of the ship. He ran for the stirring wheel but the waves kept crashing into him.

Naruto was on a rock, in danger of falling into the wirlpool.

Orochimaru saw him and pointed the trident at him. Naruto dodgeed the bolt by jumping but fell into the center of the whirlpool.

Naruto landed on the seafloor he was at the very center of the whirlpool but there was no water that surrounded him.

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru who took aim with the trident. Naruto dodged the bolts but could not move far out of water.

Itachi grabbed the steering wheel and drove it to Orochimaru who raised the trident. Naruto was now trapped.

"SO MUCH FOR TRUE LOVE!"

Before he could strike, Itachi turned the wheel. Orochimaru looked around,the broken mast of the ship stabbed into him.

Orochimaru screamed painfully. Orochimaru was struck by lightning and then he sank benieth the sea dragging the ship with him.

Itachi jumped from the ship and swam to shore. He was exuasted and lay down on the beach and fell asleep.

Orochimaru was no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer: Little Mermaid belongs to Hans Christian Anderson but the happier version we know and love belongs to Disney, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

ItaNaru Little Merman

Chapter 14: Happy ending.

Under the sea, Orochimaru's remains fell down and covered the creatures in Orochimaru's lair.

As they touched the creatures they turned back into merpeople.

The trident fell beside Minato and he changed back to normal. He smiled and picked up the trident.

He looked around and saw Naruto swim to the surface. He followed.

Naruto sat on a rock looking at Itachi who slept on the sand.

The sun rose behind him.

Minato saw the sad look on his son's face and realised how much Naruto did indeed love Itachi.

Iruka surfaced next to him.

"He really does love him, dosn't he Iruka?"

Iruka nodded. "He seemed so happy during those three days on land."

Minato sighed. "Well then there's just one problem left."

"And what's that your majesty?"

Minato looked at Naruto with a sort of sadness. "How much I'm going to miss him."

Iruka looked at Minato with shock.

Minato placed the trident to the water. Golden light flowed over to Naruto.

Naruto looked down as he felt a warm feeling in his tail, he looked down then at his father with happiness.

Minato nodded.

Naruto slipped into the sea. He started to approach Itachi who was just waking up.

Itachi looked up to see the most wonderful sight he could imagine.

Naruto was walking on the beach once again a human. He wore a lose light blue sleeveless shirt and white pants. He had his arms open and a welcoming smile.

Itachi ran over to him and picked him up and spun him around. Naruto laughed. To Itachi that laugh was the most wonderful sound in the world.

Itachi put Naruto down and smiled a pure smile. He then leaned in close and Itachi and Naruto finaly kissed without interuption.

Later that same day, Itachi and Naruto were married.

The people didn't expect their beloved Prince to fall in love with a boy, let alone a merman, but since he was happy they were happy.

Everyone on land and sea was in attendance.

Naruto went to the railing and waved at his brothers and sisters and sea friends.

Shikamaru was near the cake sleeping as usual, he looked up when he saw Hidan.

Hidan glared at him and held up a knife.  
He swung it and cut the cake cleanly in two. Shikamaru ran across the deck and Hidan chased after him yelling curses at him.

Shikamaru stopped when he saw some rope attatched to a beam. Shikamaru thought fast. Hidan ran towards him and the crab snapped the rope with his claw.

The now lose beam hit Hidan over the head.

"Jashin-sama? Is that you?" Then he passed out.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Troublesome."  
Then he dove into the water.

Naruto looked over the edge and smiled as he saw Minato.

Minato used his magic and made a collum of water benieth his tail. He smiled at how happy Naruto looked. The two then hugged each other.

"I love you dad." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too Naruto." He whispered back.

Minato looked over at Itachi who smiled and bowed before his new father in law.

Minato nodded in acceptance.

Minato then looked at Naruto who smiled at him before running to Itachi's arms.

Itachi and Naruto waved at the people of the sea.

Minato waved his trident and gave the happy couple one last gift.

A huge rainbow decorated the sky in the most beautiful colors.

Iruka and Minato looked at each other and silently agreed this was where Naruto belonged.

Naruto and Itachi looked at the rainbow then at each other, Itachi then cupped Naruto's cheek and leaned in and kissed him again.

Now we can walk,  
Now we can run,  
Now we can stay all day in the sun,  
Just you and me,  
Then I can be,  
Part of your world.


End file.
